


crumbling within these walls

by whutnow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: Uncovered, you can see every mark you ever gave her. You wonder if her impact on your person is as visible.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	crumbling within these walls

You freeze up completely when she pleads. She whimpers at the sudden halt, arching into your fingers desperately, says your name, and it isn’t until she grabs your hand herself that you find the sense to resume. You tell her not to beg again and she nods.

Ages ago, you would have given anything to have this, her fingers threading through your hair, body wrapped tightly around yours. 

You push away her hands when they reach for your thighs. She settles onto you.

“you’re being unfair,” she says into your neck. You aren’t aware that your grip has tightened until she hisses. You let go.

 _You left me_ , is on the tip of your tongue, _that was unfair_. You swallow the words back. She wouldn’t have cared, anyway.

You pettily start to detach your limbs from hers instead. She stills, following you in movement that seems almost involuntary. You laugh, a single _hah_. It sounds bitter and self-deprecating and you regret it immediately.

She’s looking at you, dumb and open and predictable and concerned. You have the urge to cry and you swallow that back too.

“What,” you snap, and she flinches with open _hurt_ and you want to scream at her for thinking she has that privilege. You want to do a lot of things, it seems. 

She reaches out for you. It’s not the first time, and like every other time you draw away. Her expression shifts, and she steers away from you as well. Your mouth starts bleeding. You hate it. You hate her.

You get up. She burrows into herself. Uncovered, you can see every mark you ever gave her. You wonder if her impact on your person is as visible. Your eyes linger for only a moment before you leave.


End file.
